Thermonuclear 🅱
06/06/1957 sory if my engish is shity ive got 2 get dis esay 2 su tart before he comits die bfdi waz revulushunary wen it kemt out in '43. howevur it turnt out 2 be a sovet propaganda!!! but dats not wat im her 2 talk about today. im her to talk bout dah thermonuclear ��omb rusa's gona dropp on deh nurth poal! waaa so tiday i gona tel u guize deh trooth about sandy claws!! 1.he dosent exust! sum sekret fingy gifs al deh cids presnets on cristmas! 2.hes a dimon! n0 ofense santy clas but im heer 2 tel teh trooth! It was 1843! Ebenezer Scrooge murdered 666 people with a fryingpan and got away with it cuz he was anonymous on 4chan! Actually that didn't exist back then! But he invented Gamer Girl Bathwater which only became popular now because of his horny great-granddaughter Belle Delphine. But anyways onto the subject. A morbidly obese 1,843 year old man named Christopher Pringle flew over the city of London during the night. However his Apache helicopter crashed on the ground! So then Ebenezer Scrooge came over and said "CHRISTMAS SUCKS ASS!" So then Christopher Pringle smashed a bottle of Gamer Girl Bathwater on the ground! Scrooge was triggered bc he invented bathwater and so he killed Christopher Pringle with his fryingpan but then he came back to life as a demon called Kris Kringle! Kris Kringle's lucky number is 666 which is why it's so bad! So Kris Kringle punched Scrooge in the ovaries and hyper-realistic blood flew everywhere! Lots of people drowned in it! So then after the battle ended Kris Kringle then painted his suit in Scrooge's hyper realistic blood which is why Santa Claus' suit is red! But our childrens didn't count on one thing. HE'S A DEMON! Nothing can kill him because he drank Gamer Girl Bathwater after murdering Scrooge! Also he murdered the entire Scrooge family except Belle Delphine who he's planning to kill tomorrow if the Russians nuke the North Pole! So anyways one day 50 years ago some corporation found Santa Claus and decided to give him a break and then they purchase all the toys and then give them to the kids! But they didn't count on one thing! If Russia nukes their base Santa Claus will destroy the world. So spread the word around and please ask the Eurasians not to drop their ��omb on the North Pole! A few years ago, 20 bodybuilders and 20 lingerie models went on an expedition to the North Pole, allegedly to pleasure Santa, if you know what I mean. But then Belle Delphine teleported infront of them and she ran all the way to the north pole because IDK. Then Santa Claus saw her. He grabbed his AK-47, three fragmentation grenades and a combat knife and he killed Belle Delphine! And then a hyperrealistic skeleton popped out of her corpse! However Belle Delphine went home and bought a new skeleton and now she's a demon too. If you guys nuke the north pole Santa Claus will rape Belle Delphine and bring about the Dark Ages! True Story. -Nunya Bissniss Category:666 Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Memes Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Blood Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:BATTELS Category:TRUE STORY